por que no podemos estar juntos?
by MAndrew
Summary: yaoi. horoxren.... ren tiene muchos problemas, pues bien, ahora tiene otro mas. CAP2
1. es cierto lo que me dices?

HOLA.... Aqui estoy con otro de mis fics..... Bueno, para empezar es yaoi.... jejeje^^ De quien se trata... bueno de horoxren.... la mejor pareja yaoi de shaman king.... Dedicado a mi gran amiga Soledad Muñoz... gracias por tus mails.... Bueno... Adios  
  
Titulo: "Por que no podemos estar juntos?"  
Autor: Shaman Horo  
Pareja: horohoroxren  
Capitulo: "lo que me dices es verdad?"  
  
Era una tarde calida en la pension de los asakura cuando:  
  
Yoh??? Donde demonio estas? -gritaba anna por toda la casa.  
  
(Espero que no me vea) pensaba yoh mientras se escondia de su querida anna... -Bien...la puerta esta abierta.... jijiji...esta es mi oportunidad de irme...-decia en voz baja yoh-  
  
entonces yoh sale disparado hacia la puerta.... y cuando solo estaba a unos pasos de irse...  
  
Aja!!!!!!! -dijo horo mientras cierra la puerta (la puerta que esta afuera... la entrada principal...)- Que?? que haces??-pregunto yoh Pues tan solo aseguro mi diversión para este dia...-dijo en voz burlona horo- Asi que ahi estas yoh....tratando de huir de mi...-decia anna mientras se dirigia donde estaba yoh con cara de pocos amigos...¬¬- No...espera...annita... lo que pasa es que.....-decia yoh, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe proporcionado por la itaku ToT- Jajajajajaja ...-reia a carcajadas horohoro poniéndose la mano en el estomago al ver la escena que acaba de presenciar- Te divierte mucho hotohoto?? -dijo la voz del chico proveniente de china, que vio lo que hizo horohoro desde el techo de la casa- Y eso a tí que te importa?? No es tu problema, sabes??-respondio horo- Pues deberías ver que harias tú en el lugar de yoh...-dijo ren- En el lugar de yoh??... jajajaja...no me hagas reir.... yo no tengo prometida....jamas me pasará eso... -respondio el ainu- Yo que tu no estaria tan seguro...-dijo ren- Que??... por que dices eso?- pregunto horo un poco confuso- No....no....por nada....-dijo ren un poco rojo...pero por la distancia a la que se encontraban horo no se dio cuenta- Bueno..ya se terminó la accion aqui, asi que sera mejor que me valla...nos vemos..-dijo horo- (horohoro entra en la pensión) te vere adentro amor -pensó para él ren tao-  
  
horohoro se dirigia hacia su habitación cuando se fijó en un papel que estaba atorado en la puerta...  
  
mhh...?? que sera esto?? [tomó el papel]  
  
Horohoro: desde hace tiempo que te conozco, pero no puedo expresar ese sentimiento que tengo hacia tí, ya no se que hacer, tengo miedo a que me rechazen mis amigos, a que me rechaze el mundo, a que me rechazes tú.- Disculpame por no habertelo dicho en tu cara, pero pienso que es lo mejor, eso creo, pero quiero pasar contigo este ultimo tiempo que me queda junto a tí, después, me da lo mismo si lo olvidas, pero, a mi jamas se me olvidará tu forma de ser, tu forma fisica, no me olvidaré de tí. Ren Tao.-  
  
Que??? pero... -decia el chico de hielo- REN!!!! Ren!!! Donde estas??-gritaba horo por toda la casa, pero no tenia respuesta-  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/**/*/*/ cambio de escena/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
horohoro.... ahora que sabes la verdad, no sé cual sea tu reaccion, talvez sea buena, o talvez sea mala...no lo sé...-decia ren desde el techo de la casa, después de decirlo, empezó a llorar-  
  
ren?? -decia horohoro mientras subia al techo por detras de él-  
  
horohoro!?! -dijo ren secándose las lagrimas de los ojos-  
  
ren...que significa esto que encontré... dime, ¿es para mi? -dijo horo-  
  
bueno.... la verdad es que sí, es para tí...-contestó ren-  
  
ren...- fue lo que dijo horo mientras le pasaba el papel a ren-  
  
por que me lo devuelves?? -preguntó ren-  
  
solo tomalo -respondio horo-  
  
= ren toma el papel=  
  
dime ren... que es lo que sientes por mi? -preguntó horo- horohoro...yo...yo.... yo te amo... -dijo ren con una lagrima en los ojos-  
  
ren...sabes, no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, pero, yo no soy homosexual, a mi me gustan las mujeres, no quiero que te ofendas, pero esa es la verdad.- dijo en un tono muy sereno horo-  
  
=en ese momento ren se puso a llorar=  
  
ren no llores...-dijo horo mientras tomaba en hombro de su amigo-  
  
dejame... vete de aqui -dijo muy frio ren con lagrimas en los ojos-  
  
pero ren...-dijo horo-  
  
YA LARGATE!!! -dijo ren con los ojos mas llorosos...-  
  
Esta bien, me iré.... pero yo aun quiero ser tu amigo -dijo horo y se fue-  
  
Cuando horo se fue, ren calló al suelo de rodillas con las manos en el suelo y empezó a llorar y a golpear el techo de la casa...  
  
(dentro de la casa)  
  
mh.... que son esos golpes -dijo yoh que estaba abajo de él-  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
Jejeje , como esta.... pobre ren... -_-U Bien..dejen reviews porfa... Sole...dejame un review... Bueno bye 


	2. agonia

Hola...^^ Aqui va el 2º episodio de mi fic-nyo.- Jejeje... creo que ya dije que era... YAOI Recuerden dejar reviews... Dedicado a mi amiga Soledad Muñoz... (dejame review....)  
  
Titulo: "Por que no podemos estar juntos?"  
  
Autor: Shaman Horo  
  
Pareja: horohoroxren  
  
Capitulo: "agonia"  
  
Dentro de la pension el la habitación de yoh  
  
Al oir los golpes yoh salio de su habitación (por la ventana) y vio a ren golpeando el techo...  
  
Ren..?? eres tu?? -dijo yoh-  
  
Dejame!! -fue la respuesta de ren-  
  
Vamos ren, dejame ayudarte...- le dijo amablemente yoh-  
  
Ren solo lo quedo viendo  
  
Yoh ... esta bien... -respondio ren-  
  
Al oir eso yoh subio al techo y se sentó al lado de su amigo ren  
  
Ren... dime... que es lo que te pasa?? -pregunto yoh-  
  
Yoh... yo.... yo.... -balbuceaba ren-  
  
Te gusta horo?? -dijo yoh-  
  
Que?!?!?!...no....no..... claro que no -dijo ren muy rojo o///o  
  
Entonces por que estabas llorando? -pregunto yoh-  
  
Bueno...es que... si yoh..... tienes razon.... me enamoré de horo -dijo ren entre lagrimas-  
  
Ya veo... -dijo yoh con una cara de tristeza-  
  
Pasa algo yoh -dijo ren-  
  
No...no... no es nada... jijiji -dijo yoh con su risita tipica-  
  
Bueno, y cual es el problema? -pregunto yoh-  
  
Él no me quiere... no me quiere...-dijo ren y empezó a llorar-  
  
No llores ren, de seguro el esta algo confundido, decirle eso debio ser algo paralizante para él  
  
Quizas, pero aun asi , no me quiere... -dijo ren-  
  
Tranquilo, pronto pasara algo bueno...-dijo yoh-  
  
Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto ren confundido por el comentario-  
  
Jejeje... bueno es algo que presiento...-dijo yoh-  
  
A si???, bueno....gracias yoh... -dijo ren y se paro para irse-  
  
Nos veremos -dijo ren y empezó a caminar-  
  
Ren?? -dijo yoh-  
  
Dime -dijo al voltearse-  
  
Cuando se volteo Yoh estaba detras de él y lo beso... cuando ya se separaron solo se quedaron viéndose..  
  
Yoh..?? por....por que hiciste eso??-pregunto el chico de china-  
  
Yo.... yo.... bueno... lo siento.... pero yo siento algo por tí, algo mas alla que la amistad...- dijo yoh-  
  
Yoh...-dijo ren entre lagrimas... se dio media vuelta y se fue...-  
  
Ren.... lo lamento... -dijo yoh-  
  
Apenas ren se fue... aparecio horo detras de yoh con cara de pocos amigos-  
  
Yoh....... -dijo horo...  
  
Continuará....  
  
Jejeje...como ta'.... ^^ que inesperado final.... ni yo me lo esperaba... ^^U  
  
Bueno...está de mas decirles que porfis me dejen reviews.... ya?  
  
Y les quiero informar que tengo una web de shaman king...habra torneos, y juegos RPG..  
  
La dirección en:   
  
Bueno...adios... ^^ 


	3. Duvet

Dedicado a mi amiga Soledad... ^^  
  
Titulo: "Por que no podemos estar juntos?"  
  
Autor: Shaman Horo  
  
Pareja: HorohoroxRen, RenxYoh..o quien sabe..?  
  
Capitulo: "Duvet"  
  
Duvet  
  
Yoh... -dijo horo-  
  
Mh..... horohoro que haces aqui? -preguntó Yoh tratando de parecer como si nada hubiera pasado..-  
  
Horohoro se acerca donde yoh... con una cara de enojado..(cuando no se ven los ojos...asi como la rubia del trio de la Flor)  
  
Horo... que te pasa?? -dijo yoh pero horo aun se le acercaba-  
  
Entonces horohoro tomó por el cuello a yoh haciendo que este se caiga  
  
Por que lo hiciste...ah..... dime por que diablos hiciste eso.... repetia horohoro constantemente-  
  
Horo detente... -decia yoh-  
  
Como horohoro estaba descontrolado.... nada lo podia detener... bueno...casi todo...  
  
Hotohoto detente ahora mismo...-dijo ren que aparecio-  
  
Que..??? -pensó horo-  
  
Deja a yoh en este mismo instante -repitio ren-  
  
En aquel instante horohoro deja a yoh...  
  
Ren?? Que haces aca?? -preguntó horo-  
  
Eso a ti no te importa...-respondio fríamente ren-  
  
Ren se acercó donde yoh y lo ayudo a levantarse... O_o  
  
Dime yoh, te encuentras bien? -pregunto ren-  
  
REN??? -quedó en la cabeza de horo-  
  
Ren...que haces? -preguntó yoh-  
  
Ren solo lo vio con una sonrisa..  
  
Ren... que diablos haces?? -preguntó horo a ren-  
  
Eso ya te lo dije... a ti no te importa..-respondio horo-  
  
A caso lo prefieres a él...mas que a mi...-pregunto horo enfadado-  
  
Creo que lo que hago habla por si solo...no lo crees a si hotohoto? -respondio ren-  
  
Pero ...ren... yo...yo.... yo te amo...-contesto horo-  
  
Ren sintio gran felicidad en su corazon por haber escuchado eso...pero, lo que le habia hecho horo era imperdonable...  
  
Lo lamento horo... pero yo te dije lo que sentia... ahora encontré a otra persona... bueno... no tengo por que darte explicaciones...  
  
En aquel momento ren tomó a yoh... y salto del techo... Horohoro con lagrimas en los ojos calló al suelo y se puso a llorar...  
  
Al dia siguiente/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hermano!!! Ya levantate!!! -gritó pirika a su hermano quien estaba en el saco de dormir...  
  
Oye ve a gritar a otro lado que no estoy de animos para escucharte... -contesto horo-  
  
No me hables asi...-replico pirika-  
  
Ya vete quieres...-dijo horo quien tomo a su hermana y la saco de la habitación cerrando la puerta..-  
  
Horohoro apoyado en la puerta calló al suelo con una gran tristeza en los ojos...  
  
Continuará....  
  
JEJEJE^^ Agradezco los reviews que me dejan...sniff.....gracias a todos.... Esta de mas decirles que me dejen reviews...porfis... Nos vemos en la proxima...  
  
Mi web es 


End file.
